


Matchmaker, Matchmaker Catch Me A Catch

by hufflepuffnaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU everyone is happy no one's fallen to despair, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffnaegi/pseuds/hufflepuffnaegi
Summary: Peko Pekoyama never had any worries about what would happen after graduation from Hope's Peak Academy. Nothing would change for her. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, on the other hand, suddenly has a lot to think about as his parents arrange for him to marry the daughter of another yakuza clan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy fake dating AUs are my jam, that is all, hope you enjoy

Hope's Peak Academy: Japan’s most prestigious private academy. Those who attend are of only the best and the brightest this world has to offer. Another year had come and gone as the 77th class prepared for graduation. Among them were the Ultimate Princess, the Ultimate Breeder, and even the Ultimate Imposter. Every single graduate was expected to go on to great things. In fact many people believed these “ultimates” were guaranteed a prosperous future. In reality, many of these students were just as daunted by their destiny as any other high school student.

Peko Pekoyama, however, never had any worries about graduation at all. Her future was decided for her a very long time ago. As the Ultimate Swordswoman, Peko’s duty was to protect and serve the Kuzuryuu Clan, an infamous yakuza group based in Japan. To be more specific, her job was and would always be to be the personal protector of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Yakuza and heir to his parent’s yakuza clan. Peko couldn’t say that she minded. She had grown used to the Kuzuryuu family making all of her decisions. And even beyond that, Peko would have done anything to remain by Fuyuhiko’s side. He was familiar, he was special, he was her family – or at least, the only one she would ever know.

In one month, their time as students would come to an end. They would be forced into the real world. In Peko’s case, she expected very little change. Fuyuhiko on the other hand was about to have his whole life turned upside down in a way that neither of them saw coming.

“This is fucking bullshit!” Fuyuhiko’s voice roared through the doors to his father’s office. Peko, along with the other clan members standing guard, couldn’t help but look towards the shouting. For the past few weeks, Fuyuhiko’s parents seemed to be having several secret meetings. Meetings neither Fuyuhiko nor his little sister, Natsumi, were allowed to attend. No one knew for sure what was going on, but now they were aware that it – whatever _it_ was –  couldn’t be good.

After a few minutes of incoherent yelling, everyone in the hall heard the turning of the doorknob, prompting them to return to a forward facing formal stance. Fuyuhiko stepped out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him. The stomps of his platform shoes echoed throughout the hallway as he stormed off. Peko quickly followed after him, taking his glare and bitter silence as instruction not to press the issue. Not before long, Fuyuhiko and Peko were outside the building and climbing into the back of a black car with dark tinted windows. He sat with crossed arms, keeping his eyes fixed on his feet.

Whether it was the long silence or the fact that she was sitting so close to him, Peko couldn’t help but stare at the delicate pink tint in Fuyuhiko’s cheeks. His anger only made the usual blushing more prevalent in this moment. Most people found it unsuited for someone who was supposed to be such a powerful and scary yakuza member, but Peko thought it fitting for his round, freckled baby-face. Her mind drifted to the times in their childhood as she continued to watch him. If only he had been smiling, that would have really taken her back. If only she could make him smile like he did back then.

“Would you stop fucking looking at me like that and answer me?” Fuyuhiko’s voice broke Peko’s concentration. “I asked you a question. Were you even listening?”

“I-I am sorry, Young Master, I’m afraid I did not hear you,” she adjusted her glasses quickly as she was brought back to the present.

“I _said_ , how could they do this to me? I mean, what am I, a fucking thirty-year-old bachelor who’s so lonely and desperate that I need a matchmaker to find me a wife? No! Who says I even want a fucking wife, anyway? And how would some bastard matchmaker who I’ve never even fucking met know who would be my perfect match?” Fuyuhiko’s voice continued to grow louder as he rambled on to Peko.

“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand, Young Master,” Peko shook her head.

Fuyuhiko sighed, “My parents hired a matchmaker to find me a wife.” He scoffed as he turned to look out the window to his right, “Can you believe that shit? My dad said it’s time to start thinking about my future, and the future of the clan. Like I don’t fucking know that already.”

Peko remembered spotting a familiar face entering the Kuzuryuu’s home only a few days prior. Now there was no denying who they were. Fuyuhiko’s parents had hired Youko Takenaka, better known as the Ultimate Matchmaker. She was responsible for arranging the marriages of the highest respected heirs and royalty from all over the world. Not one of her arrangements had failed yet, and it was to be assumed this trend would continue. Peko couldn’t help but feel a stab at her heart upon that realization. Would her Fuyuhiko really be getting married so suddenly? Knowing how persistent his parents could be that was a very evident and likely possibility. Peko shrunk back into the cushioned seat of the car as she continued to listen to Fuyuhiko’s growing complaints.

“This girl’s supposed to be the daughter of some big yakuza group in Hong Kong, too. Because as if this wasn’t fucking ridiculous enough, my parents are using my future as some horseshit business deal,” he clenched his fist, “Did they even fucking consider the possibility that maybe I already had someone in mind?”

Peko’s ears perked up at his words, though her expression remained blank, hoping not to give any of her emotions away. She could see the boy’s shoulders tense. Perhaps she was imagining things, but for some reason Peko sensed him wishing that he could take back those last words.  

After a while, the car finally came to a stop in front of an expensive looking hotel. The driver came around to the passenger side of the car and held open the door for Fuyuhiko, who promptly stepped out of the vehicle, all the while still cursing about the situation under his breath. Peko exited out of the driver’s side backseat door and came around the trunk of the car to stand at his side. Before either of them could even take one step forward, a man in a well-tailored suit had rushed out to greet them.

“Mr. Kuzuryuu? We’ve been expecting you,” the man bowed before Fuyuhiko. “Right this way,” he said before leading Fuyuhiko and Peko inside the hotel’s large revolving doors. Peko gripped tightly onto the strap of her shinai bag as they walked through the lobby and stepped into an elevator completely covered in mirrors. She wondered why she felt so nervous. She wasn’t the one getting married, after all. Nothing would change for Peko. She would continue to serve Fuyuhiko or as long as he needed her. No marriage was going to get in the way of that.

 The three of them stepped out of the elevator and into what they assumed to be the penthouse suite of the hotel. Peko was hit with a familiar smell of cherry and peach blossoms as they were led to an open living room. On every table was a neatly arranged bouquet of the luminous pink flowers. By each door stood at least two guards, all in the same type of suit as the man who was leading them in.

“Please take a seat, Mr. Kuzuryuu,” the man motioned to a couch as he bowed his head, “Miss Oh will be with you soon.” 

Peko and Fuyuhiko bowed in return and the man left the room. Fuyuhiko sat down in a huff and returned to his grumpy state. Peko remained standing by his side, looking down at his pouting face.

“Hey,” he looked up at her, “Don’t just stand there starin’ at me. Sit down, would you?”

“Y-yes, Young Master,” Peko agreed hesitantly, slowly taking a seat beside him. Was this really proper, she wondered, for them to sit side by side so casually? Usually in situations like this Peko was supposed to stand behind him as he sat. Sitting beside him, so close their shoulders were almost touching, felt too comfortable. She needed all of her focus on protecting him. If Fuyuhiko was honest about his feelings who knew what the situation could turn into. She would not let herself get distracted.

A few minutes had passed before the door to their left opened and a girl about one year younger than Fuyuhiko stepped in along with the man they met earlier. Both Peko and Fuyuhiko stood and bowed their heads to the girl politely.

“Mr. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, may I introduce you to Miss Lanying Oh,” the man said, ushering the girl over to the couch across from them.

“I am very pleased to meet you,” Lanying bowed in return before turning to the man at her side, “That will be all, Guozhi. Thank you.” The man bowed and left as the three left there took their seats on the facing couches.

The air began to feel heavy as they all sat in silence. Fuyuhiko’s expression was less than inviting, and Peko was just as serious as always.

Lanying offered Fuyuhiko a smile, “Well, I suppose we both know why we’re here.”

“Tch,” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, “Like we had a choice.”

The girl ignored his negative demeanor, “I always hate meetings like this. They’re so awkward.”

“It’s our parents’ idea of a sick joke,” he shook his head. “Bastards…” he mumbled to himself.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but…” Lanying sat up straighter before continuing, “Is this your _first_ arranged marriage meeting?”

“…the hell? I’m not some fucking kid. Of course it isn’t,” he glared at the girl. Fuyuhiko turned away and instinctively glanced over at Peko. She was the only thing in that room that didn’t make him want to scream. She was the only person who understood exactly how he was feeling. That’s when it hit him: the perfect escape.

“In fact…” Fuyuhiko continued, a new found glimmer of hope appearing in his eyes, “That’s why _she’s_ here.”

Peko soon realized that both Fuyuhiko and Lanying’s eyes were fixed on her. She turned her head to face the young master, confused as to what he could possibly mean.

“I-I don’t think I understand,” Lanying shook her head.

Fuyuhiko sighed heavily, shaking his head and turning back to the girl, “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to tell you this myself. But you know how parents can be. Can’t clean up their own fucking messes sometimes.” He reached over and took Peko’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers. “This is my fiancé, Peko Pekoyama,” he nodded.

Peko sat in stunned silence as she continued to stare at Fuyuhiko, who was playing out the situation as though he had rehearsed it a million times before.

“But…but how can that be?” Lanying blinked in wonderment at their blatant public display of affection.

“Well…nothing was decided when the matchmaker arranged this meeting for us, but when I saw Peko,” Fuyuhiko turned to face his faux fiancé with a grin plastered on his face, “I just knew she was the one I had to have. I never believed in that love at first sight shit, but with Peko…it was different, you know?”

Peko’s heart couldn’t help but melt at his words. Fuyuhiko was lying through his teeth to a girl who was the future heir of a very powerful yakuza group, but somehow it all still felt so right. There on his face now was the smile Peko so dearly missed. She desperately wanted to believe she was the reason for that smile.

“Wow,” Lanying let out a shocked huff of air and stood, “Well, thank you Mr. Kuzuryuu, for having the courage to tell me yourself.” The girl bowed to them, “I wish you a long and happy life together.”

Though it was difficult, Fuyuhiko and Peko broke their gaze and stood to bow to Miss Oh. After she made her exit, Fuyuhiko and Peko were both escorted back out of the hotel and down to the car.

As the driver began the drive back to the Kuzuryuu residence, Peko couldn’t help but wonder just one thing.

“…Young Master?” she spoke quietly as she turned to Fuyuhiko.

“Hm?” he responded.

“Are…are you not afraid of what will happen if your parents discover what you have done?”

Fuyuhiko gave her a cocky smirk, “Like I give a fuck what my parents say. Besides, if they ask I can just make up some shit about it not being a good move for the clan.” He shrugged and turned back to look out the window as he had on their way to the hotel, “Besides, if a lie is a believable lie, it might just become the truth.”

Peko felt her heart skip a beat at his words. There’s no way he could be talking about his lie to Lanying, she thought. If only she could have seen the smile Fuyuhiko was hiding away from her now, she would have known that was exactly what he was hoping for.  


End file.
